One trend in today's commercial world is the relentless pursuit of a competitive advantage for one's products and services. This trend is particularly acute in the semiconductor device arena. Competitive advantage is sought in a number of different forms, including providing new capabilities and providing multiple capabilities on a single device that previously required multiple devices.
High voltage metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have proven useful in a variety of real world applications. However, integrated circuits (ICs) that include high voltage MOSFETs have proven difficult to combine with lower power devices, such as those used in radio-frequency (RF) and analog applications, on the same integrated circuit, because electrical noise associated with switching MOSFET transistors at higher power can travel through a semiconductor substrate of an integrated circuit to interfere with the normal operation of lower power devices.